


Come Together

by JenfysNest



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Is Happy to Oblige, Dirty Talk Kink, F/M, FBI Agent Ben Solo, Fluff To Smut in 10 Seconds Flat, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rey REALLY Needs That Dirty Talk, SNL Sketch Prompt, Something Something Vermont, The Force Ships It Even in AU, college student rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest
Summary: Ben Solo is an FBI agent on assignment in small town Mississippi. One night while drinking his lukewarm Budweiser at the only bar in this one-horse town, in walks an angel with a messy bun, hazel eyes, freckles and an English accent. This is about to be the best night of Ben Solo's life.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever. It's inspired by an SNL sketch and incubated in the salacious CL GC. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all you lovely ladies. You make me laugh and quench my thirst on a daily basis.

Ben had been nursing his beer for way too long and was starting to get the side-eye from Ralph, the burly bartender, when she walked in. This girl was definitely new, and  _ damn, _ she was cute. Her brown hair was up in a messy bun and he could see, as she stood just outside the bar in the light of the waning sun, that she had hazel eyes. She scanned the room and their eyes met for a brief moment before she continued to examine the space. Was it just him or did she hold his gaze for just a little too long?  _ Keep it together, Solo. _ She trained her eyes on something behind him and he kept his on her - practically willing her to come near him. Once she started walking toward the bar, he caught a look at the bits of her that had been hidden from view by the disgustingly sticky bar top. She was wearing tight denim jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, a pair of new blue boots and a damn crop top of all things. How this angel ended up in this dump of a dive bar, looking like heaven, he’d never fucking know. As she made her way up toward the bar, he could see she also had freckles.  _ Freckles. _ If she’d just sit by him maybe this shit show of a month would end on a high note.

No such luck.

She grabs a seat at a high top in the corner behind him and his view and his hopes are gone.

_ Of course. _

 

* * *

 

Ben had been here for almost a month. The Bureau had gotten him set up in a trailer out past the water treatment plant. It had the benefit of being quiet and isolated, but damned if it didn’t reek when the wind blew just right.  _ You win some, you lose some _ . To flesh out his cover, he was given a part-time job by a motorcycle repair shop owner that had been caught trafficking relatively small quantities of oxycontin. This was Ben’s seventh counterterrorism assignment at one of these nondescript small towns that had been turned into shadows of their former selves by plant and mill closures. In places like this small town in Mississippi; desperation, anger and hopelessness hung in the air, turning the stifling and humid heat electric with bad possibilities.

This time around, Ben was sent to infiltrate a League of the South group. Jim Bragg, one of the heads of this particular chapter, was funneling money to militant neo-Confederate groups with plans for violence. This quickly caught the attention of the FBI. The meetings were par for the course. Every Tuesday and Saturday at 2 o’clock, they gathered at the local Community Center to wax poetic about the evils of immigrants, gays and anyone not white or Christian.

His assignment was simple enough; move into town, befriend some locals, start attending meetings and eventually convince the group that Shelburne, Vermont would be an ideal location for their proposed white folk utopia. The FBI had already gotten court approval to surveil the only available house rental large enough in Shelburne, hoping to catch Jim conspiring with someone higher on the white nationalist food chain.

This kind of work isn’t easy. Being surrounded by racists and just all-around assholes wears on the nerves, especially when you’re so isolated and the work is so constant. Ben had been bouncing around from small town to small town for the last three years. He needed a break and soon. His keen observation skills, feigned Pollyanna attitude and skills at persuasion made him an incredibly efficient closer for the Bureau, but he was road weary and ready to maybe spend a little more time at the place that was supposed to be home.

Ben got to work quickly and started dropping hints about Vermont in his first meeting. These people wanted a return to America as it had been. Mayberry bullshit. Honest to god, there was no place more suited to Mayberry comparisons than Shelburne, Vermont. It was small town, idyllic, affluent and most importantly for these folks, almost exclusively white.

Ben walked into that meeting with a plan in mind. He always found it easiest to work on the women first. He wouldn’t call himself attractive, but he knew that while he might not get a second look with his face, with its pronounced nose and his too large ears, he could get attention with his body. Ben was tall, broad shouldered and muscled. He was dedicated to his physique to compensate for what he, frankly, considered an unfortunate looking face. He’d find the lady that he could observe had a couple friends in the group and he’d get in her good graces. She’d do most of the work from there.

Deb was ripe for the picking. Ben walked in with his fitted jeans, flannel shirt and white washed jean jacket and Deb noticed right away. Years on the job had him trained to get his bearings on easier marks within a couple seconds. She was in the corner with four slightly younger women around her. Her eyes met his and the arm that was lifting her coffee mug, suddenly stopped moving. He saw a blush bloom on her face right before she finished bringing her arm up and taking a sip. He walked over to the refreshment table with his ears open. He heard one of the younger women ask Deb for the recipe for the oatmeal raisin cookies piled next to the coffee pot. This was Ben’s in. He grabbed his cup of coffee and a plate and made a show of grabbing a couple cookies. He brought one to his mouth and audibly groaned when he took a bite. He could tell from his peripheral vision that Deb was watching his every move. He put the cookie back on his plate and walked over to the ladies. “Now, which one of you lovely ladies, baked these amazing cookies?” That’s all it took.

After the first meeting, Deb told Ben she started making and selling Confederate flag blankets once her husband was locked up in prison. She needed the extra money and Jim had agreed to allow sales at all the League of the South events, even those in the neighboring states, if she split the proceeds with the group. Deb was told the rest of the proceeds were going to support the troops. Ben quickly realized that was bullshit and Jim was funneling Deb’s blanket money to those outside nationalist groups. There was another angle somewhere because the amount of money going out was too much to come strictly from the blanket sales, but once confronted with the facts, if Jim was like 99% of the small fish that got wrangled in these types of things, he’d give up anything the Bureau asked for.

Ben had been working Deb enough to know she had been preaching the glory of Vermont to the other ladies in the group. By the time discussion of their annual Fourth of July White Nationalists’ Retreat came around, Ben suggested Vermont was a great place to visit. He extolled the virtues of farmer’s markets, country stores, covered bridges and a lack of nonwhite people. It didn’t take long before Deb and Todd, with a little help from William, the day shift security guard, had convinced Jim they should all head out to Shelburne.  _ Perfect _ . In two weeks, they’ll be in Vermont, Jim will turn informant or go to prison and Ben will finally be heading home. He just needed to survive the next two weeks.

* * *

 

 

After about an hour of hoping he’ll get to see her face again before he heads home, Ben can hear her stand up and start moving.  _ Please don’t leave. _ Luckily for Ben, she grabs a seat at the bar. She doesn’t sit next to him and he tries to tamp down on the sudden bite of disappointment, but she doesn’t sit far away either. He figures if she didn’t want to talk, she would have chosen one of the other half dozen seats further down the bar. He tries not to stare as he gets a closer look. She’s perfect. All hazel eyes, tanned skin and freckles, and when she smiles that big toothy smile at the bartender, Ben knows he is thoroughly fucked.

“Hi,” she calls out, smiling at Ralph who is too enthralled by a television show about competitive barbequing to appreciate it. “Can I get another?” she says while holding up her empty bottle.

_ Her voice.  _ She has an English accent. Ben wonders, almost out loud, how the hell he got so lucky. Ben starts running through the scenarios that could possibly lead to a stunning woman with an English accent, sitting two stools away from him in a redneck bar in Mississippi. He’s coming up REAL short.

“Me too, please,” Ben calls out to Ralph.

He half turns to her. “Hi, my name’s Ben,” he says, wiping his hands off on his jeans before offering one to her. Ben notices a slight jump from her when he stuck out his hand and thinks maybe he scared her. But, then he notices the sudden gooseflesh on her arms. Ben dares to let his mind wander for a second and hope that it wasn’t fear, but maybe excitement that elicited her reaction.

“Uh, Hi. I’m Rey,” she says, shaking his hand.

“Interesting accent you have there, Rey. Not exactly the kind of thing you hear around these parts,” Ben offers.

“Yeah, I just go to university here,” she says with a smile.

“Gotcha. That’s awesome. You’re the first university student I’ve met here. My guess is they usually don’t travel that far out of Hattiesburg and if they did, they’d find someplace more fun to visit than here,” he says while gesturing at the not so lovely locale in which they find themselves sitting.

“Oh, no, sorry. I actually go to school in the northeast. I get my share of fun up there. I’m just in town for a little bit for a school assignment. Ever hear of the Mississippi Sandhill Crane?”

“Can’t say that I have,” he says as he realizes he can’t even remember the full name of the bird she mentioned because her smile really is something else. _ Some kind of crane _ .

“Well, they’re extremely rare. Only a few left in existence. They’re all at the reserve right outside of town. I’m here to photograph them and do a little research.”

“Bird research?” Ben says with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

“Yeah. Well, damn, I guess it sounds pretty boring, doesn’t it?” she laughs.

“I don’t know. Everything said with your accent sounds just a little more interesting,” Ben says smiling and really means it. That gets a blush out of her.  

They spend the next two hours talking about his work at the motorcycle repair shop and her love of animals. He tells her how much he enjoys riding his bike on the quieter country roads. How he hates where he’s living but loves the ride there because it’s quiet and he can focus on the country around him. She says she’s never ridden, but would like to one day. She tells him that she got into birds because when she was little, she wanted nothing more than to wake up one morning and find she had become one. She loved the idea of having the freedom to come and go as she pleased. Ben can sense there’s some wound there, but doesn’t want to broach the subject too deeply in an increasingly crowded bar. They talk about the American obsession with competition game shows - with shows about everything from barbecue to flea markets. They talk about how he got in trouble as a kid because his parents weren’t around much and eventually he had to join the military or probably end up in jail. He’s honest with her about the parts of his life that he can be honest about, considering his current situation. He finds he avoids the subjects that would require him to outright lie to her.

The later it gets into the night, the more regulars come trickling into the bar. The people streaming in serve as a secret blessing. With the bar filling up, Rey decides to scoot over and sit next to Ben. She smells like strawberries and soap. And while he notices that she’s distracted every time the door opens, it only ever takes a second before he has her full attention and her smile again. They lean into each other and get more comfortable. She’s playful and flirty. She keeps finding reasons to graze his hand with hers and he notices her constant need to press her legs together. She’s been doing it all night and while Ben has a pretty good indication of what that means, he’s not in the habit of making assumptions about pretty ladies, especially ones as sweet as Rey. When he dares to put his arm on the back of her stool, instead of moving away from it, she leans into it.

It’s way past when Ben would normally go home. He usually stops for a beer or two right after work and rides home before it’s too dark out. He can’t leave though. He won’t leave as long as she’s here talking to him and touching him. He does want a change of scenery. He wants to go someplace quieter; a place they can keep talking without all the spectators. He can see Rey is already garnering attention from the usual cast of characters found at Ralph’s on a Friday night.

“Hey, are you hungry?” he asks. “There’s a diner a couple streets over. They fry their French fries in lard, which I know probably sounds mortifying and stupidly American, but I swear they’re delicious.”  _ Please say yes _ .

The look on her face instantly tells Ben that this is not going to go the way he thought.

“I’d love to, but I really like to get a feel for what the average night out is like in the towns I visit. I usually close out the local pub and talk with some new people my first night. It makes me feel like I’ve been there and really experienced it, you know?”

Maybe Ben doesn’t do as good of a job hiding his disappointment as he thought, because she suddenly puts her hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze. It’s a comforting gesture on her part and Ben can’t help but smile.

“Hey, that’s no problem. You know, if you want to meet some of the folks around here, let me introduce you.” Ben spends the next hour introducing her to some of the friendlier regulars. They love her, of course. They’re fascinated by her accent and she’s an absolute joy. She’s open to their questions (a few are genuinely excited that she’s taken an interest in the Sandhill Crane, which evidently is a big deal around there). Others are happy someone new is so interested in what they do and who they are. By the time closing time rounds, she’s already been invited to a couple cookouts and at least one birthday party while she’s in town.

As folks start settling their tabs and filing out, Rey and Ben linger behind. Ralph announces last call and Ben speaks up, “You want a ride to wherever you’re staying? They turn off streetlights after midnight as some fool way to keep the taxes low, or something. Anyway, it’s pretty dark out there and I’d feel more comfortable just dropping you off, if you’re okay with that.” Ben really does want to drop her off to keep her out of the dark streets this late at night. He also lets his mind wander to thoughts of putting his hands under that crop top and feeling her already hard nipples pebble further under his thumbs. He thinks about using his mouth to alleviate whatever pressure she’s obviously been feeling between her legs. He imagines her screaming his name in that accent of hers. But, ultimately, if all he gets is her holding onto him while she’s riding on the back of his bike, it will still end up being the best night he’s had in probably years.

“I’d really like that. Thanks, Ben,” she says and grabs his hand to head for the door. Her hand around his sends a shot straight from their joined fingers to his heart.

Ben gives a quick goodnight to Ralph before they walk out into the humid air. He leads Rey over to his bike. “Where are you staying?”

“I’m at the Magnolia Inn over by the ice cream shop. You know where it is?”

“Yeah, I know it. So, I’m going to get on first and you’ll just hop on behind me. Only thing to remember is to hold onto me. Not too tight, though. There’s pegs back there. Just keep your feet on those,” he says with a reassuring squeeze to her hand. “Got it?”

She smiles and nods her head.

Ben gets on and Rey climbs on behind him. He can feel the heat radiating from between her legs when she straddles him and as she pulls her arms around his waist - he’s half hard already. He’s not about to set himself up for something that won’t happen, so he wills his erection down and vows to just be grateful he got a chance to talk to her and smell her strawberry scented skin.

As they ride through town he thinks about how good this feels. They sit in silence with her chest pressed against his back. Her legs are on either side of his hips and her arms around his waist. He wants to savor every minute. Soon enough he can see the sign for the Magnolia Inn and his heart starts racing. He’s terrified she’ll say goodnight and this will be the last time he sees her. He’s also terrified she doesn’t say goodnight and she invites him in. It’s been a long time since he’s been this way with anyone. His work doesn’t exactly leave much room for dating or whatever this is exactly. He feels like a nervous teenager right now.  _ Fuck. Be cool, Solo. _

He slows down in front of the glorified motel. She tells him where her room is and he rides them over. Ben’s not exactly sure how to handle the situation. He figures just like the hand holding, he’ll let her dictate what direction this goes in. He parks and turns off the bike, but doesn’t get off. She climbs off the bike and stands in front of his half-turned body. She tucks the stray strands of hair, that fell from their home in her messy bun, behind her ears. She smiles at him.

“Listen, Rey, I had a really great time tonight. I was hoping maybe I could get your number so I can get the chance to take you for those fries I was talking about. Or I could even take you out to the bird reserve next time you need to visit. I bet it’s a peaceful ride out there. I’m sure it’ll be fun.”

He sees her take a step closer to him. He turns his body around as far as he can while still mounted on the bike and she put her hands on his waist. She steps in a little closer and by the time Ben’s eyes are closed he can feel her lips on his. Her lips taste like cherry chapstick and he swears if he died right now, he would die happy. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in while she opens her mouth wider to explore his more thoroughly. The slick of her tongue against his and the tug she gives his lower lip with her teeth are enough to get a moan out of him. She stops kissing him and leans her head back. Ben can barely hear anything over the thundering sound of his heart beating. He can feel the blood throbbing in his chest, in his ears and in his cock.

“Ben, I do want to go with you to the diner tomorrow. But, I was hoping maybe you’d want to come inside tonight. I swear this is not something I usually do, but there’s something about you, Ben, that makes me feel safe, I guess. If you don’t want to, I understand, and I hope you don’t hold it against my character or something. I just really want you to touch me.”

Ben pulls her in for another kiss. She moves her hands from around his waist to above his shoulders. Her hands find their way into his dark hair. She runs her fingers through it and gives it a gentle tug. He moans again. He stops kissing her and looks her in the eyes. “Rey, I’ve been thinking about touching you all night.”

“Please get off this bike and come inside with me,” she beckons.

Ben dismounts the bike and Rey grabs his hand. She leads him to the door and pulls the keycard from her back pocket. By the time the door is opened, his hands are under her crop top. She shuts the door behind her and Ben presses her up against it. The cold door against her exposed hot back, makes her jump. Ben is working his thumbs over her already hard nipples. She’s arching her back and when he brings her shirt up and his head down, so he can take one of her nipples into his mouth through the cloth of her bra, she breathes a soft moan into his ear.

Suddenly, she pushes back against him. He takes that as his cue to slow down. He stands up and looks down into her eyes. She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him sweetly on the mouth. The earnest look in her eyes makes his heart race and he can’t help but think that she’s about to say something important.

“Tell me, Ben,” she says as she leans up for another kiss.

“Tell you what, Rey? Anything, just ask and I’ll tell you.”

“You said you’ve been thinking about touching me all night. Tell me what you’ve been thinking about doing to me. I want to hear you say it. I  _ need _ to hear you say it. Please.” Ben understands what she’s asking for.

“Fuck, Rey,” he says while bending down to plant kisses on her supple neck. “I saw the way your nipples got hard whenever you brushed against my arm. I wanted to feel them in my mouth. I wanted to suck on them until you moaned. I wanted to suck on them until your panties got even wetter than they already were.”

“How did you know my panties were wet, Ben? Isn’t that a little presumptuous,” she asks slyly while palming his hard cock through his jeans.

“Come on, Rey. I saw the way you were pressing your legs together all night. I knew you were wet. I knew your clit was throbbing and you were doing anything to relieve that pressure. Was I right, Rey?” Ben brings his hand down between her legs. “Fuck, baby, you’re soaked through your jeans. I knew your pussy was wet for me.” He palms her wet center and she tugs on his hair again eliciting yet another moan from him.

“I wanted to put my mouth on your clit, Rey. I wanted to use my tongue to taste you on the inside. I wanted to know what your juices taste like. I just wanted to make you feel so good, baby.”

“I came on the bike,” she says looking at him with dark eyes.

“What?” he asks.

“On the ride over. I was so fucking ready all night that I came on the bike. The feeling of my legs and arms around your body. The vibration from the engine. I couldn’t help it. I came so hard. But, I wished it was you that made me come. I wished it was your fingers and your mouth and your cock. God, Ben, I want you to make me come, so bad. I need it.”

That’s all the motivation he needs to lift her off the ground. She wraps her legs around his waist writhing against him, looking for any kind of friction. He sets her on the bed slowly. She’s on her knees looking up at him. She reaches up and pulls his shirt over his head. She takes her time, looking over his body. She runs her hands across the planes of his shoulders and down the front of his abs. Her hands stop at the button of his jeans. She looks at him like she’s asking for permission. Ben shakes his head and her brows furrow and a slight pout appears on her lips.

“Not yet, Rey. First, I’m going to make you feel so good, baby” he says while pulling the crop top over her head. She’s wearing a simple black cotton bra and if that bra on her body isn’t the hottest thing Ben’s ever seen in his life, he doesn’t know what is. He brings his head down and plants soft kisses on her neck. She’s leaning her neck farther to the side giving him more of it to put his mouth on. He mouths her nipples through the fabric of her bra, reaching around her back and taking it off. He puts his hand on the nape of her neck and pulls her up to him, taut. He starts to suck hard where her neck meets her shoulder and he can feel her shaking. Her knees buckling while she whines. She suddenly jams her hands down the front of her jeans and finds her clit. She starts to rub furiously, before Ben pulls her hand out. She whimpers at the loss of friction.

“No, baby, that’s my job. Now, be a good girl and lay down for me.”

Rey reaches for Ben as she lies down. She pulls his body on top of her. He lays a few kisses on her chest, before he sits back to unbutton her jeans and pull them down. As soon as he gets them off, he runs a finger over her sopping wet panties. “Rey, sweetie, these are covered in your come. I’m going to have to take them off, okay?” She nods. Ben pulls off her panties and tosses them aside. He climbs up to lean next to her. He runs his finger between her folds and relishes in the wetness. Rey shivers as his fingers travel up from between her folds, over the hard nub of her clit, up her belly and through the valley between her breasts. He looks at her with dark eyes when he brings his wet fingers to his mouth and licks the juices off them.

“God, Ben, please I need to feel you inside of me. I’ll do anything.”

“Anything, Rey? Will you be a good girl for me and let me make you come with my fingers? Would you like that, baby?”

“Yes, Ben, please.”

Ben moves his hands between her legs. She’s so wet that his finger slides in effortlessly. She starts to buck her hips at its insertion. He slips a second finger in and moves his thumb up to her swollen clit. He starts to pump his fingers in and out of her focusing on that spot inside that makes her leg tremble whenever he hits it. The noises her slick insides make with every movement are so loud they almost drown out her moaning. “Rey, sweetie, you’re so wet. Can you hear how wet you are? You’re soaking the sheets, baby. God, you’re so good and tight. I can’t wait to feel you come on my cock, but first I need to you come on my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

She nods her head “I’m so close, Ben, please just keep talking.”

“Okay, baby, I’ll keep talking, I just need you to come right now, because I’m going to need to put my mouth on your pretty little clit next, okay?” And with that, Rey lets out a guttural howl and he can feel her clenching tightly around his fingers. When she opens her eyes again, he looks into them and kisses her on the lips. “You okay, sweetie?” She nods her head and cups his cheek as she comes down from her high.

Ben needs to get out of his pants. His cock is so hard at this point that it’s painful to keep them on. He stands up next to the bed and pulls down his jeans. He catches a glimpse of Rey and she’s staring at the tented boxers he keeps on. He lies next to her in bed and pulls her close to him. He scatters soft kisses along her collarbone and up her neck. He pulls her half onto his chest and holds her there for a bit, putting his arm around her waist and running his hands up and down her back. He can feel her shallow breaths against his chest. She hasn’t said a word since she came. “Rey,” he says pressing kisses to the top of her head. “I just want to tell you how fucking beautiful you are. I’m so lucky I went to that bar tonight.” She brings her hand up to cover her face. He looks down and can see her blushing. “Seriously, baby, don’t be ashamed. You’re perfect. You’re so smart and you were so sweet with everyone tonight and I swear to god, Rey, I have never seen someone more beautiful in my entire life.”

She lifts her head up and takes his bottom lip between hers. She runs her hands through his hair and leans in to his ear. “Thank you, Ben,” she whispers before she pulls his earlobe in between her teeth. She gives it a nibble and his body twitches. She runs her hand down his body and dips them into his boxers. She wraps her hand around his length and Ben lets out a low moan. “Rey,” he whispers.

“Ben, you made me feel so good. I want to make you feel good too. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” she sighs.

Rey starts to climb down his body peppering kisses on his chest and stomach on the way down. She pulls off his boxers, looks at his hard and weeping cock and then looks up and him and fucking smiles. It takes everything in Ben’s power to not come right then and there. “Hey baby, are you still wet for me?”

“Yes,” she says.

“Good, baby, I want you to touch yourself, okay? I want you to get those juices all over your hand and then I want you to wrap that hand around my cock. Do you think you could do that for me?”

He sees Rey reach down and work her pussy with her hand. She brings it back up and wraps it around his length. “God, Ben, my hand is so small and tight around it.”

“Do you like that, baby? Do you like how big my cock is in your hands?” She nods her head. She starts making slow deliberate strokes up and down his shaft. She moves her other hand to touch herself.

“Tell me how you like it Ben. I want to be good for you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ve already been so good for me tonight. Go faster, baby. I want you to stroke my cock as fast as you’re stroking your clit right now, okay? I want us to come together. Do you think you can be a good girl and do that for me?”

Rey starts working his shaft in earnest. Precum is seeping out of its head and Rey uses that as additional lubrication for her strokes.

“Fuck, baby, that feels so good.” Ben is so keyed up right now that he knows he’s not going to last long enough for her to get off. “Rey, I’m about to come, okay,” Ben says in a strangled warning.

Just as he’s feels his body reach that precipice, he looks down to see Rey wrap her mouth around the head of his cock. It’s enough to instantly send Ben over the edge. He screams Rey’s name as he grabs at the sheets for purchase. He opens his eyes and looks at Rey. She’s looking up at him with such reverence, it honestly makes his heart hurt. “Oh my god, Rey, you are amazing. You’re an angel. Come here, please.”

She makes her way back up his body and he pulls her in for a deep kiss. He takes a couple minutes to just appreciate the feeling of her pressed against his body, the pulse of her heart racing under his splayed fingers, the smell of her skin - now a marriage of strawberries and sweat. He needs to soak this in - to etch an approximation of every scent, every sound and every feeling into his memory.

Her head is still nestled perfectly against his shoulder when she asks, “Are you okay, Ben?”

Ben can’t help but be honest in this moment. He feels like an exposed nerve; raw, sensitive and vulnerable. “Yes, I’m okay, Rey. I just feel really happy right now and I want to make sure I remember exactly what this feels like.”  

She lets out a shaky sigh against his chest. She lifts her head to look at him and he can see the shine of wetness in her eyes. She doesn’t take her eyes away from his as she says, “I feel really happy right now, too. I’m so glad I walked into that bar. I’m so glad I listened to my instincts and moved closer to you. Tonight has been a perfect night, Ben. One of the best of my life and I just want to keep it going for a little longer, okay?”

He kisses her lips and wonders what he did in his life to deserve this exact moment - her eyes full of adoration, her body desperate for his and his heart full. He thinks if he lives ten lifetimes and puts bad people away for all of them, he still won’t have earned the utter joy and complete satisfaction he feels kissing this woman in his arms.

She pulls from his kiss, to straddle his body. She bends down to lay kisses along his shoulders and his stomach. He can feel her warmth and wetness and it isn’t long before his cock is hard again and he starts to think about how it would feel inside her.

He picks her up and lays her on her back. He knows what she likes - what she needs from him. He looks into her eyes as he says, “Baby, I want to taste you. I want to feel you come against my tongue.” The words alone are enough to get her writhing. Ben makes his way down her body. He caresses each of her pert breasts, rolling her nipples between his finger and his thumb. He kisses the valley of her stomach, he moves down until he lays his body flat on the bed and he kisses each of her thighs before moving his tongue between her folds. As soon as his mouth touches her clit, her hands fly into his hair. He holds her quivering thighs open while he licks a stripe from her entrance up to her clit. The noise she makes is enough to make Ben groan into her, which only serves to pull more mewling cries from her throat. Ben works her clit with his tongue, judging from her sounds and reactions what pace to set and how much pressure to apply. It isn’t long before her can feel her body tensing, he knows she’s at the edge and he feels honored to be the one to bring her over.

She suddenly reaches down and grabs his shoulders. “Ben,” she cries, pulling him up to her. “I don’t want to come again tonight without you inside me.”

Ben wants to give her what she’s asking for, but he’s not sure if he can. “Rey, do you have a condom? It’s been a while for me and I didn’t think about something like this happening.”

She looks into his eyes, “I’m on birth control and I’m clean, I swear it. I would never do anything to hurt you. It’s been a long time for me too. Would you ever hurt me, Ben?”

“Never,” he cries.

“I know. I know and I want to do this, Ben.  _ Please _ . I need to feel you inside me.”

She leans up to plant kisses along his neck, his cheek and the sides of his mouth. Ben moves his body between her open legs. He’s lowers his arms around her shoulders. He can feel his cock against the warm wetness of her entrance. There’s so much swirling inside him right now - longing, lust, fear, happiness and, he thinks, even love. His heart is racing so fast, he’s shaking. Just then, Rey brings her hand up to cup his cheek. “It’s okay, I feel it too,” she whispers to him. Her words unmoor him. He fights back tears as he slowly enters her. As he sinks in, he is sure he will never feel anything more amazing in his life. He’s certain that every action, every decision has culminated in him feeling the stretch of her around him at this very moment. The combination of what he’s feeling inside with what he feels like inside of her, is transcendent.

She pulls him even further into her and lets out a shaky moan. “God, Ben, it’s feels so good. Nothing has ever felt so good in my life,” she says. “Ben,” she makes sure he’s looking into her eyes and says, “I feel so full right now. I feel so full  _ everywhere _ .” He understands the depth of her words because he feels it too. She then closes her eyes and bucks her hips against his as he starts to move inside of her. He looks down at her and he can see tears fall from the corner of her eyes. He kisses them away before continuing his pace.

The sound of his cock thrusting through her wet folds, fills the room. He can already feel her clenching around his cock. She’s braced her arms behind his shoulders and she won’t let him pull away from her. He hunches over to pull her nipple into his mouth. His breathing is getting more and more ragged the closer he gets to coming. She’s clinging onto him as he slows his pace. He knows he’s close. He needs to bring her there with him. He brings his hand down to where they meet and circles her clit slowly with each deliberate thrust inside of her. “Fuck, Ben, that feels so good. Your cock inside me and your mouth and your fingers on me. I don’t know if I can take it.”

“You can take it, Rey. I know you’re going to be good for me. I know you’re going to give me what I want.”

“What do you want? Tell me, Ben,” she pleads. Ben gives her what he knows she needs. He knows he’d give her anything she ever asked for.

“I want us to come together. I want to feel your pussy clench around my cock. I want to come inside you, Rey. I want to fill you up completely. Please, baby, be good and come for me, so I can do that.”

He breathes her name over and over again into her ears like some incantation - like a prayer that this be real, that this moment is really happening. He can feel her body tensing. They’re both moaning in unison, then suddenly she’s silent. She’s arching her back and Ben is ready. He is ready, he just needs to feel her come before he let’s go. She bites into the hollow where his shoulder meets his neck and he can feel her pussy clenching around him. He puts his arms under her and pulls her flush against him. She shakes while she screams his name so loud his ear rings, and Ben moans her name into her hair when he comes inside of her.

He needs to look at her. To take in how she looks right now - sweaty, hair mussed, kiss swollen lips, but eyes bright. He needs to memorize exactly how her smile looks when she looks up at him.

“Ben, that was incredible. It felt so - “

“Right, Rey. It felt right.”

He lays back and pulls her close to him. He puts his arm around her waist and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Ben wakes up to Rey kissing his ear. The sudden realization of where he is and who he’s with is so bittersweet. He’s sure now, that last night wasn’t just some sweet dream, but he also thinks about how he doesn’t want spend a minute apart from her. He’s going to have to go home once this assignment is over and she’s going to have to go back to school when she’s done with her research. He knows he won’t be able tell her about what he does and who he is before she leaves. The fear he felt last night comes back at him like a wave. He’s afraid to lose her - to lose this feeling that he only gets from being with her.  

“Hey, sunshine,” he says.

“Good morning,” she chirps with a smile. “How about I shower and get some clothes on and then you can take me for those French fries. I’m famished!”

“Sounds good to me.”

She gets off the bed and his eyes follow her to take a long look at her body in the light of day. She really is perfect. “Hey, baby,” he says as she turns her head to face him. “I want you to know I meant every single word I said last night. You really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” A blush creeps along her face and down her chest. She smiles.

“I’m taking a shower, now!” She adds, “I would invite you, but there’s definitely only room for one in here.”

He uses the time to think about what he can do. He’ll be done here once Vermont happens. Then he’ll go back home for as long as he can. He’s tired of wandering. He’ll get a position closer to home. She said she went to school in the northeast. Maybe it’s close enough to home and work that they could try to make it work. He  _ has _ to try to make it work if she’ll have him.

“Hey, Rey,” he calls to her.

“Yeah?”

“You said you didn’t go to school at Southern Mississippi.”

“That’s right.”

“Where do you go to school?”

“Georgetown. It’s up in D.C.”

Ben understands for certain now, that meeting Rey in that bar was fate of some kind. It was the work of some force meant to bring them together on the exact right date and time.

Ben knows this because Georgetown University is a 15 minute car ride from FBI headquarters and an even shorter ride from his house.


End file.
